Resistance
by TheScribe6754
Summary: A darker version of the show we know & love w/ a few twists of my own, an O/C who aims to lead a resistance against "Them", & a closer look at who our fav. characters really are & their twisted lives! Don't know where this is going but I guess We'll see!
1. Chapter 1 Pilot

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM OR IT'S CHARACTERS! ONLY MY WORDS AND MY O/C! THANK YOU AND ENJOY ;D**

**PILOT**

Math Class. Pointless torture for us all. For the stupid kids who can't even spell their own names. And for those of us smart enough to actually understand the ridiculous problems but still hate being stuck with the stupid kids anyways. The problems I have to _pretend_ not to understand. It's safer that way. To be dumb is to fly under the radar (literally). You see, there are only a certain few of us who are programmed to _'be smart' _but only in a way that we would be useful to **Them** in the future. They never make us smart enough to be able to see what's going on here. To see that we're all just mindless zombies. That's how **They** control us. They keep us stupid on purpose. Don't get me wrong. In this world-

Ignorance is bliss.

To be stupid is to be safe. It eliminates all the worry and anxiety that comes with _knowing_. But what is it that 'We' know that no one else does?... We don't exactly know. All we know is we're not like the others. We're not Their puppets. We can see through the lies they tell through President Man and the media. Who are 'We'?

We are nothing.

We are only an idea. A group of kids. Alone in our mutual understanding that something here is very, very wrong in this world; but don't know what. That's what we're hoping They will answer. You see, 'They' are just like us.

You never see or hear of Them; but you know They're there. Watching. Waiting for us to slip up. Expose ourselves. And if it wasn't for Gaz with her ingenious use of the Game Slave codes, we would be dead. It's the only way we can communicate without Them finding us. Gaz is the brains of our entire opperation.

Her father is Professor Membrane.

One of the most powerful people in the world. Of course, he was_ genetically engineered_ to be the smartest man alive. But only to an extent. Gaz and her brother Dib inherited Membranes' wits and a little something more. Something that allows us to see past _the Glamour_ that holds everyone else captive in their stupor they think is a life. Gaz creates the codes through her father's lab.

She desguises them in the games and then has them shipped out to those of us who can interpret them. The Games are meant to get to Them. Through their systems. Find out who they are and how we can stop them. We hack into their systems through the games and take their information. And with each game we defeat we grow closer to knowing more about how the world became so distorted.

But before we can do _anything_; We must expand our numbers. If we don't We're sure to fail. We have to wake the people up. We have to make them see that something is terribly wrong with their horrible lives. If we get them behind us it will force them out of hiding and expose them. Whoever **They** are...

"_Kae!"_ Ms. Bitters suddenly shouts, chucking a ruler at my head which I manage to narrowly avoid as she swoops down on me in the way only Ms. Bitters can; Ignoring the painful cry of the kid behind me who, due to my quick reflexes, was hit by the flying ruler. Instead I focus my attention on the freakishly tall and lanky shadow looming over me.

Ms. Bitters.

Even in grade school she could never say my name right. It's pronounced Kai. (For reasons unknown.) She always calls me Kay. I don't really mind it anymore. people seem to have trouble calling me Kai anyways-With Gaz as the only exception. Even her brother Dib can't seem to wrap his giant head around the concept. "Kae, for the last time, _what is the answer_?" Ms. Bitters snarles at me in her gravely voice, her yellow teeth clenched and her black eyes as narrow as if I'd just thrown a ruler** her** head.

Ms. Bitters herself is something of a mystery.

I believe she may be an agent of Them somehow. Or a tool maybe. As previously mentioned, she used to be my grade school teacher. So when I moved to High school it came as a great shock that she would be _here_ as well. My younger sister still goes to my old school and she says the _old_ Ms. Bitters is still there. When I mentioned this to another student I went to school with last year, however, they claim that they've never seen _this_ teacher before and that she is_ not_ the Ms. Bitters from grade school. I don't know how that works but I'm not the only one to notice this. Gaz is always right there beside me on things like this.

Except for right now. When you're up against Ms. Bitters, you're on your own!

"Ahhh-" I stall looking to the jibberish written on the board. I have _no idea_ what it means. I wasn't paying any attention at all. And now I'm in trouble. I glance at the board and try to quickly solve it in my head. As I said, acting dumb is being safe; but one exception to the rule is when Ms. Bitters is staring you down, challenging you in front of the entire class. You get the answer right; You survive. You get it wrong; and you'll spend the rest of class wishing you were never born.

There was a boy who answered the question wrong just last week. The Bitter-Lecture he recieved from Ms. Bitters was enough to send him home in tears. It was as awful to watch as it is to experience.

I prepare to give my answer (hoping it's right) but before I get the chance, the classroom door creaks opens and all heads (as well as Ms. Bitters's, which appears to swivel a whole 180 degrees) to see who'd dare interrupt Ms. Bitters's class. At first I'm grateful to have Bitters's attention averted away from me for the moment but before I can breathe a sigh of relief **He** walks in...

Zim.

I know exactly who he is even though I've never met him before or even seen him for that matter; but you'd have to be a Zombie like the others to not see what he is. Gaz has only mentioned him briefly. And only long enough to tell me he's green, stupid and her brother's worst enemy-

Oh, yeah and apparently he's an_ Alien_.

To be honest, I never took her seriously about the whole 'Alien' thing until now. I mean, **WOW**. Tall and lean with his green skin, odd outfit, black, glossy hair, and lack of a nose or ears-Zim stands out like a deadly reptilian predator among a flock of senseless pidgeons. He's dangerous. I glance around the room, stunned that everyone just kind of watches him like he's just another kid about to get slammed by the steaming Ms. Bitters and not a freaking _extra-terrestrial_!

"Zim!" Bitter's hisses, her voice filled with loathing. Something tells me she's had Zim as one of her students before. "Ms. Bitters." Zim replies cooly with just a hint of mockery. Even his voice sounds oddly-Alien. I remember being at Gaz's house once and hearing Zim and Dib fight over some kind of web cam thing in his room. When I questioned Gaz on this all she said was, "It's just Dib's stupid alien friend." I wish I'd taken her seriously! Then I wouldn't just be staring at him like I am now.

How different he sounds now! Before his voice was still odd only much more shrill and high-pitched. Now it's deepened just enough to sound-_Well_-Smooth, I guess. Like he could talk his way out of just about any situation. Which is what I expect him to do now...

"What do **you** want?" Bitters questions almost accusingly, pointing a long, bony finger at Zim and almost seeming to glide over to him like a deathly phantom. But Zim seems to have almost a bored look on his face-Completely unperturbed by Ms. Bitters and her frightening descent on him. It only takes one look at Ms. Bitters to strike fear in one's heart. "I was sent here-_to this poor excuse of a classroom_-By my _own_ teacher Mr. Watt." Zim explains, not bothering to hide the obvious distain for his teacher. And prebably everything else, too.

"Go back." Bitters commands flatly, redirecting her still pointing finger to the door. "Tell Mr. Watt I'm not accepting_ any_ of the miserable little nothings he calls students. I'm trying to run a classroom here. I don't have time to look after any more _incompetent children_ than I have to already!"

"Oh,_ believe_ me Ms. Bitters," Zim replies stepping past Bitters as he speaks, completely unafraid of the woman who scares even myself. "The feeling is mutual. But unfortunately for the both of us, I am unable to argue with my superiors!" Zim say sarcastically, raising his gloved hands with a look of exagerated woe. "Then I'll just have to have a word with Mr. Watt!" Bitters retorts vehemously as she moves swiftly to the door only to suddenly turn back to the whispering children to give out another command, "All of you are not to make **a sound** while I'm gone! _Or else_..." Ms. Bitters warns before disappearing out the door.

The second she leaves the class erupts in chatter.

I turn to Gaz who is already wrapped up in the old Game Slave 2 (Her favorite Game Slave) which she still plays despite it being useless now that the information needed has already been decoded from it. I guess it just gives her something to do.

"That him?" I mutter to her, watching Zim out of the corner of my eye as he begins to stalk over and I quickly pretend to scribble math problems over my messy notebook. "Yup." Is her only reply. "Incredible! I just don't understand how they don't _see_ it!" I hiss under my breath, glancing around the room at the teenagers all busy in their dumb conversations. A shrug from Gaz and I take in a quick breath when I see Zim headed straight for us.

I try not to fidget and stare intently at my notebook while I scribble down equations at an alarming rate matching that of my heartbeat. An Alien! Coming this way! I can't believe it! Just keep calm! Gaz isn't scared so I shouldn't be either. Right? But what about Dib? He's still walking with a limp! It couldn't be because of...

My scribbling comes to a hault when a three-fingered, gloved hand comes down on the desk that Gaz and I share near the far back of the class. Even Gaz's hands falter at the sudden move and the little 'failure tune' tells me that mistake costed her the game. "Well, hello Gaz," Zim smirks down at Gaz who doesn't bother to look up as she restarts her game with twitching fingers. If it's one thing you don't wanna do-It's mess up Gaz's game. I can almost feel her rage it's so intense! Sometimes I worry...

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Zim asks pleasantly, leaning forward to smile a snake-like smirk at Gaz who's response is a gruff, "Piss off, Zim." A fair warning in my opinion. Most people don't even get_ that_ after ruining a game for Gaz on a Game Slave. "And miss an opportunity to ask about my favorite foe?" Zim asks leaning against the table casually and I get the feeling he has something to do with Dib's "Accident". "I don't think so." Zim says leaning down even closer to sneer at Gaz. "Tell me, how **is** Dib? I hear they moved him out of the Hospital yesterday."

"What of it?" She answers, fingers moving rapidly to beat the level.

"Well I was just planning to pay him a little-Visit, is all."

"You hate Dib."

"I do." Zim answers without hesitation. His tone suddenly darker. Angrier. "I really do, Gaz. That's why I'd like to ask _permission_ to see him today. Say, right after school? I promise I'll make his end a painful one-"

"Not a chance, Zim." Gaz says bluntly, not even bothered that Zim threatened to end her brothers life. I, however, am very disturbed by all this! "If anyone'll be destroying my brother,_ it's gonna be me_. Now beat it! Before I beat **you**!" Gaz threatens, actually glaring at him through a veil of purple hair briefly with her evil eye. Normally that's enough to scare **anyone** away!

"As you wish!" Zim relents, finally moving away from our desk with a bemused smirk. "But in case you change your mind-" Zim says slowly, letting each word roll off his alien tounge purposely and actually taking notice of me for the first times since arriving here, giving me a start. "I'm closer than you think." He says, winking at me before moving to a vacated seat on the other side of the back of the room. Just a few feet from us...

* * *

For the rest of class I couldn't help myself. I couldn't take my eyes off him! He never did anything. Just sat in his chair, long legs out stretched under the table meant for two, which he completely occupied; Allowing no one else to have a seat. Not even the tentative, glassy eyed ginger named Keef could take a seat next to him after Zim turned him away with a cold, "Get lost."

The only other movement that came from Zim after that was the constant drumming of his claw-like finger tips (all three of them) on the desk as he slouched back in his chair; All while somehow maintaining a superior air. Something about Zim fascinated me-You know, other than the fact that he's an alien.

I glanced over a few times and once I accidentaly caught his eye! But I looked away too quickly to tell if he was looking in interest or suspicion. I suspect the latter. This worries me since I don't know how he'll react to me knowing his secret. So from then on I averted my eyes until the last bell of the day rang and the class made a mad dash for the door like a heard of wild boars. (That's one of the reasons why I sit at the back! There's less of a chance you'll get trampled from there!).

Anyways, Gaz went ahead of me as we tried to get out the door past the flood of students and I could see in my perriferral vision that Zim was coming up behind us. I'd began to fiddle with my bracelet (As I always do when I'm feeling nervous or stressed) when my bracelet suddnely snapped and fell from my wrist. But before it even hit the ground it was caught half way to the ground-By none other than Zim himself!

"This is yours, I believe." Zim said holding up my bracelet between two of his three gloved fingers. He held it far enough away to where he was more taunting me wtih it than actually offering it to me. "Yeah," I breathed avoiding eye contact with the Alien. (With some difficulty.) His ice-blue eyes were mezmerizing. I wondered if they wre real... "I suppose I should return it to you then." He said studying the peice of jewelry with little interest and I look up at this in confusion. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Yeah, you really should." I said challengingly, painfully aware that everyone, even ms. Bitters and Gaz, had already gone.

"If you say so," Zim said, holding out his open hand to me only to suddenly trap my hand in his when I cautiously reached for the trinket. "Just make sure you watch it. Wouldn't want this to fall into the wrong hands-" ZIm says slowly, tightening his grip on my hand, the charms on my bracelet digging into my palm as he pulls me a little closer to leer at me with those cold eyes and a sharp smirk. "Would we?"

"Guess not." I retorted heatedly, snatching my hand back, along with my bracelet before storming out as quickly as I could. Zim waited just before I left down the hall before saying in a low voice, "Be seeing you." I paused. And then continued out the exit at a quicker pace. But not before muttering what I'd later realize to be a promise, not only to myself but to Zim as well,

"Definately."

* * *

_**What do you think? Keeper? I don't know yet. I'm still working on another story but when I watched a video on youtube and saw Zim's "new look" I became quite motivated! I have plans for this story line. I just need to figure out if I want to keep it up or not? Ideas? Review and let me know!**_

_**~THE SCRIBE! :D**_


	2. Chapter 2 DieMen Pt1

**Episode 1: Part 1 ** **_DIE-MEN GONE_**

"What took you so long?" Gaz questions flatly, standing on the step of the bus with her hand on the door so the driver is forced to wait for me. "Dropped something." I mutter following her on the bus and have a seat next to her on the third seat down. The bus door _schuck!s_ closed and I look out the window and give a start when I see Zim just outside-

But he's not alone.

Steev is with him as well as a couple of his football friends. Steev, in short, is a bully. With his orange hair and green eyes Steev's about as big as he is stupid. And he is **very** stupid. I've seen his spelling and it should be a crime what he does to butcher even the most simple of words. Not to mention his obvious absence of common sense! I watch closely and even though I can't hear what they're saying I can tell Zim is in trouble. His body language is tense and alert and Steev keeps getting closer and closer as he cracks his gorilla-sized knuckles.

But before I can see what happens, the bus lazily rolls off and we start heading home.

"He'll be alright." Gaz says into her Game Slave, making me jumpback into my seat. How long was I staring out the window like that? "Oh, I was just-ah-" I stutter an explanation but Gaz just shruggs and changes the subject as quickly as it came. "We've got that project for Elliot. Come over to work on it at my house." Gaz says shortly in that way she has of inviting you to her house in a way that's more commanding than requesting.

"Sure, I have to stop by my house first though." I say thinking about my mom. She'll be home at about 5 and my sister is probably off school already so I'll have to make sure she's okay before I leave. I don't mind the walk. All the houses around here are pretty closely knitted together. It's pretty easy to get lost if you don't know your way around though. After fixing my sister up with some dinner and making sure she's alright, I gather up a couple supplies and my favorite CD from my room and I leave the house and make for Gaz's.

Even though Gaz can be a bit rough around the edges, I really like her company. She knows when it's time to talk and when it's time to just sit and play video games. Around her, I can be reserved yet completely at ease at the same time. And just be-Quiet. I even like her house despite her brother being something of a nutcase but I hardly see him anyways. He's kind of funny himself. Always talking about the paranormal and myths and junk.

I guess I can't really make fun of him for it anymore after today...

The second I get to Gaz's door step, the door opens and I'm bulldozed right over by a black overcoat. I hit the ground on my butt and someone falls down next to me. Hard. Something else goes flying-_a camera I think_-and a circular disc flies off.

"Oh, man! I'm-Sorry! I-Ah-" Dib sputters, trying to get his coat untangled from his head although I have no idea how he managed to get it so tangled up in the first place! "Dib! What-What are you doing out here? Your leg!" I exclaim standing up to pull the moron to his feet with the coat still wrapped around his head. "You just got out of the Hospital and your leg needs time to heal! Or did you forget it's still-" I pause, yanking the coat off his giant head so he can breathe. "Broken." I finish, staring at his face. His glasses are gone and I can actually see his face for once. The only times I see him are either when he's running out the door, burried in a book, or stuck to some kind of device he's working on to help _'catch aliens'._

So in a way, this is the first time I've seen him. Up close anyways.

"Yeah, welll-It is!" Dib says looking embarrassed as he reaches a hand shyly behing his head. Man that's a big head! "It's just that my dad made me this mechanical leg," Dib says excitedly, holding out his leg to show me a thin metal brace around his leg. "You know! So I can get around!"

"Huh, doesn't look like it can help you walk much," I comment looking down skeptically at the contraption. It looks like its' not fit to hold up a small tree! "Much less go running people over with it!"

"Well, you know my dad!" Dib says kicking a pebble off the walk. "He makes some pretty amazing stuff!" There's something in Dib's words that still sounds proud of his father but a little detatched. Sad. Kind of like Gaz. They never see their father except on certain days of the year or on special occasions. I'm sure Membrane had this device shipped out to Dib rather than delivered to his son himself. Dib and Gaz never really talk about it but I know thier father's absence is really starting to take a toll on them. He almost _never_ leaves work like he did when they were younger.

"Even so, you should stay inside!" I tell him, stooping down to help get his things. "Can't!" Dib replies, bending down carefully to help. "I've got-_Stuff_ to do." He says picking up his camera, glaring into the lense. Zim. "I see." Is all I say back, handing him his lense and smile a little when his face lighten up. "But it can wait. Don't you think?" I ask, standing and offering him a hand up which he looks at for a moment; contemplating whether he should accept and come inside or refuse and go off to get into trouble with Zim.

He accepts my hand.

"Here," I say, handing back his glasses. He never really got away from the satelite-dish design. "I think you'll need these."

"Yeah, thanks." Dib replies, taking the glasses carefully from my hand and his fingers brush against my palm. "No problem!" I say a little too brightly before going inside, my face feeling a little warm.

"Welcome! Kae!" Membranes voice greets from the hovercam screen after the retnal scan that comes with every visit to Gaz's house. "Hey Mr. Membrane, how goes the search for common sense?" I ask jokingly. I love messing with that machine! It has glitches so I never really know what it's reply will be. "I'm peaches-_Thank you_!" The machine answers before speeding into a wall with a _crash!,_ sparks flying everywhere, and then disappearing down the hall.

"Good to know!" I answer moving towards the couch. "We've been meaning to get that fixed!" Dib explains awkwardly, setting down his camera to try and reattach the lense. "Eh, I don't mind it! It's kind of funny!" I say, watching him work for a second and wondering how that one lock of hair can curl over his head like that and seemingly defy gravity.

"So where's Gaz?" I ask after a moment, suddenly remembering the reason why I came. "Upstairs." Dib replies, testing out his camera.

"Thanks!" I say jumping off the couch to find Gaz. "No problem!" Dib calls back before I run up the stairs, feeling a little more happy than usual...

* * *

We spent most of the day together up in Gaz's room. Sometimes I spend the night playing video games, or whatever; but my mom's had a recent relapse and I can't leave my sister alone with her just yet; So I decided to go home just before dark. I went back home and tucked my mom in and waited until she fell asleep before stroking her tired, empty head (with the bracelet** she** made for me in hand); Asking, "What did they do to you?"

My parents were smart people; Like Membrane.

But they were too smart.

They knew what no one else did. That we were, and still are, all slaves to a corrupt government. They knew the world didn't always used to be like this. So illiterate, so cruel, so utterly twisted and hopeless. They taught me about what the world used to be like. They taught me the right way to read and write and about the world outside this place. Whole other towns and countries most people don't know or even care to know about! They even left me books from back then, so many hundred years in the past, and told me of an ancient script that was said to have been lost over the centuries.

It is said to hold the answers that they were looking for. That _I'm_ looking for now.

It tells of a war in which **They** took over. It tells of how the world _used to be_ before it lost the war to Them. And most importantly: It tells us who They are! My parents said that if we found the script, we could unlock all of Their secrets and find a way to over throw Their riegn and free everyone from their mental prisons. Finally return things to the way they were...

But as I said, they knew too much already.

One night, my father came home late when my sister and I were supposed to be sleeping and I could hear my parents begin to argue. (I never slept much back then. And I still don't thanks to the nightmares).

My father said we had to leave. My mom didn't want to. She said there was no where to go (which I'm starting to think she may have had a point there). She said our lives here were all we had left. That maybe if we laid low for awhile they could raise my sister and I and be safe until we could take care of ourselves. My father said it was too late. That was when They came. I was too young. There was nothing I could do.

All I remember is blacking out. And waking up to a dark, horribly quiet house.

My father was gone. Missing they said. And my mom left mental incapacitated. My sister and I, left all alone. They ruined my already doomed life. They stole my parents from me. And worse yet, I am reminded of this every moment I see my mother stare emptily at nothing and speak to things that will never answer her back. Every time my sister asks me about what our Dad was like before he supposedly had an accident on the way home from work and died. I never told her the truth. To protect her incase I don't make it to eighteen. If I'm found out, there's still a chance they'll leave her alone if she is kept in the dark.

And every time I go out in public I wonder: _Do They know that I'm onto Them?_

Do They know what my father taught me? That I remember **everything** my father ever said and did to convince me of the truth behind every one of Their lies? And if so, why am I not dead like him? Why did they let me and what's left of my broken family survive? Is it to make us suffer or simply keep the town from suspicion? And if that's the case, if they're so worried about what the public would think, then is there a chance that we could save everyone and make them see like we do?

So many questions in such a little time.

I couldn't keep thinking on it. Not when I had other things on my mind. And a mission to accomplish. I had to get out...

And that's why I'm here.

Standing out side Zim's house...

* * *

**Alright, I think I have an idea of where this is going! But we'll just have to see...Please Review and lemme know what you think or anything you'd like to have cleared up! Thanks!**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3 DieMen Pt2

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Invader Zim or it's characters! **

**Episode 1: Part 2- Die-Men Gone**

* * *

There are two reasons, and two reasons **only**, why I'm here.

**~Reason #1: The missing diamond on my bracelet.**

There are exactly 18 pebble-sized diamonds on my bracelet. Each one bigger than the last. The first one, starting on one side of my wrist near where the little magnetic clip used to be before it broke somehow (Probably a magnetic disturbance that I have yet to discover) and the last one being the largest and shaped like a neatly carved heart, dangling by a short, thin chain. My sister has one as well.

Only hers has twelve.

Her daimonds are similar to mine, same design only the number of diamonds are six apart from mine. Just like our age difference. She's ten and I'm sixteen. Six years apart. Could that mean something? I can't tell for certain. But all I know is when I was fiddling with it in the classroom (Just before it broke and fell into Zims' hands), I'd counted all eighteen between my fingers.

When I got it back, the smallest one was missing right out of it's little holder.

I know Zim has it and I want it back.

_Now._

**~Reason #2: Zim is a threat to me and my mission.**

Therefore I must gather information as to _who_ he is, _what_ he is, and _why he's here_.

Plain and simple.

Of course, in order to spy on Zim: _I need the gear to do so_.

My parents had-_**have**-_a lab beneath our house. But I can't get into it. No matter how hard I try I just don't know how! I can't even get **near** the door because of the security systems. All I can do is find it. Which is what They failed to do when They stole my parents from me. My parents were brilliant. They planted a cloaking device in the lab in order to keep Them from detecting it with their machines or even with their eyes.

To an ordinary person. The lab is just the basement. But if the right person places their hand on the right brick in the right spot-_There is a world of pain waiting for the first person to try and get across to the door._ That's because on the other side of that brick wall, there is a long hall way full of traps and other horrible things that await any intruder who tries to cross it. I myself recieved a lovely scar on my shoulder from my first and last attempt to get across after a giant butcher knife-like spear came at me from seemingly no where.

I go down there sometimes anyways.

Not to do anything really. I just sit down in front of the door, never crossing into the hall, and I'll stick my hand out. Watch the blades swing out at the air so that, after they retract back into the wall, I can hear the security warning with my fathers' voice calls out and I just listen to it and remember him. It makes me feel a little better remembering the sound of his voice...

But enough of that.

Anyways, I had to get the gear to sneak into Zims house from _somewhere_. But the only place I knew how to get it was Gaz's house. I'd never be crazy enough to break into Professor Membranes' lab-_Even if he isn't there_. Besides, why go to Membrane's lab when I know someone with first-hand experience in spying on a certain extra-terrestrial? Dib was the next best thing!

I felt a little bad for taking his gear but I promised the sleeping boy I would return his things after I was done.

He was actually kind of cute when he was asleep and not rammbling about mysterious mysteries and junk like that. But I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head like I have to do know to focus on the task ahead.

Getting into Zim's house.

I move to toward the house on the block that sticks out like Dib's head in a room full of _normal-head-sized kids_ (No offense to Dib) and make my way toward the front gate. You'd thinnk an alien would want something with a low profile! But then you look at his disguise..._Yeah... _

To prevent making any noise, I'm wearing close-fitting clothes made of linen (I don't use leather because it makes a really loud squeaking sound when you move too much) and my raven black and violet-streaked hair is pulled back in a long braid that sticks out the back of my mask that covers everything but my eyes.

I make a turn at Zim's gate and duck behind the fence on the left side of his house in his neighbors' yard. When the neighbor's dog begins to yip at me, I aquickly extend an arm and the watch-like device I borrowed from Dib sprays a little puff of vapor in the little monster's face and in a few seconds it's asleep. Dogs. Can't stand dogs.

Speaking of which.

The door to Zim's house suddenly opens as I'm climbing onto the fence and I'm forced to leap onto the side of the house to avoid being spotted by Zim's pathetic excuse of a dog. **Gir.** Thank's to Dib's _SITE_ gloves and shoe-like socks (Aka, _**S**tick **I**t **T**o '**E**m_ gloves/socks...Hey I didn't name them!) I'm able to stick to the side of the house and scamper up onto the roof when the thud of me leaping onto the structure makes the _'Dog'_ look my way.

I wait on the slanted roof, hidden behind the large satellite dish on top of it, fearing for a moment that I've been detected. But the little dog just shrugs and I wait until Gir picks up a small toy pig with his little felt paws and walks on two legs back into the house and shuts the door. How anyone thinks that's normal behavior for a green, non-blinking dog I have no idea. Either way I have to find a way inside and I just missed my chance to sneak in while the door was open.

I climb stealthily around the back of the house to see if I can find a back door, starting to get used to the SITE wear, when I hear shouting coming from the left side of the house. I move on the other side and then crawl down beside the window facing the ground on my hands and toes with my braid swinging in the air next to my head. The window is open and I can hear Zim's voice as well as another talking back and forth to eachother. **Very loudly!**

"Ooh how I **hate** that stupid human boy!" I hear Zim shout angrily, slamming something on the floor and I peek around the window with my back to the wall to hang with my feet pointed towards the ground so I can lean to the side and see into the house. " _'Why is there a toilet in the kitchen?'_ " I wonder. "If it were not for the sake of keeping my secret identity I'd have his stupid head on a plate!" Zim spits, slamming his hands on a dinner table where his dog sits on a chair with his head in a bowl of who-knows-what! " 'Secret Identity? Please!' " I think to myself. Zim is still wearing his disguise and even if I hadn't known what I do already, I could've seen what he is!

"Ooooooooh." A tiny voice responds from somewhere in the room. It takes me a minute to realize it's the dog as it lifts it's head out of a bowl that seems to be filled with milk, confetti, and chunks of meat. Disgusting! "When I'm ruler of this pitiful planet," Zim says haughtily, leaning on his hands against the table. "H**e** will be one of the first to go. Second only to that filth-monkey Dib!"

" 'Ruler of this pitiful planet? Filth-Mokey? Wow,' " I think, looking into the neighbor next door's window which is also wide open. " 'How the hell do they _NOT_ hear all of this?' "

I turn my attention back to the window and while Zim's back is still turned to me, as his thin frame moves towards the living area, I slip into the kitchen and quickly duck underneath the dinner table. I flinch when a pair of eyes seek me out under the table. I hold a gloved finger to where my lips are behind my mask and the little dog blinks and slowly opens it's mouth. In a panic, I quickly reach into my pocket and come out with a small piece of candy and offer it to him.

Before I can even blink the candy is gone and the dog is back to it's upright position once more.

"**Gir!** Are you listening to me?" ZIm's voice booms angrily. "Yes!" Gir answers quickly and chunky milk spills onto the floor before me, making me silently gag in revoltion. "Then what did I just say?" Zim asks, his boots moving around the table to stand between me and the window. I nearly hit the table when Gir suddenly gives a maniacal giggle and then suddenly stops and says, "_I don't know_!"

"I _said_," Zim repeats immpatiently and moves toward the window. I take this as my chance to find a better hiding place and dive silently behind the couch. Safe for the moment all the while Zim is shouting, "...And how many times have I told you not to leave the window open! Someone could overhear my plans!"

"Whaaaat plans?" Gir asks much to my surprise and excitement. This is perfect! That dog is so getting another peice of candy after this! "Well I'm glad you asked, Gir!" Zim says as I peek out from behind the couch and notice the purple shiner on Zim's cheek. Steev must've given it to him after school. And despite the circumstances, for a brief moment I actually feel a bit guilty-despite the fact that there was nothing I could do anyways-_Right?_

I shake those thoughts out of my head, remembering what he took from me, and continue to listen. "I have plans. But first," Zim says slamming the window shut with his back turned to me. "I must get rid of Dib."

My eyes widen at this. Get rid of Dib? Does he mean_-Kill Dib_? I mean, I knew they were 'enemies' or whatever. 'Nemesies' I guess; but to want to kill him?...That's a bit much! "He's vulnerable now." Zim explains turning back around and I have to duck back behind the couch once more. I hadn't realized I'd been leaning out from around the couch! "After our last encounter I made sure of that! And now is my chance to be rid of him once and for all!"

"Dib's got a big head." Gir comments, jumping off the chair of the dinner table and starting towards the couch. Towards me! "Yes, yes he does." Zim agrees as I back away from the stupid dog who keeps coming closer, shaking my hand at him, trying to shoo him away. "But pay attention Gir! I have an idea!" Zim begins to rant but I tune out as I try to shoo the dumb creature away from me. I back up behind the couch when my foot bumps into something and the large t.v. screen on the opposite side of the room suddenly fritz's to life. I just stepped on the remote.

"_Angry monkey!"_ Gir screams and leaps into the air and onto the couch. I hate that show.** And** that damn monkey! I never let my little sister watch it. I tell her it'll turn **her** into a monkey too (Which I'm not entirely convinced_ isn't_ true)! "Gir! Turn off that **disgusting** monkey!" Zim commands and I can hear his feet thundering over. I quickly move back away from the remote as he crosses over and hide behind the opposite end of the couch when his gloved hand snatches the remote and turns off the t.v.

"Awwwwwwwww!" Gir whines but Zim just tosses the remote back behind the couch, making a dent in the wall where it hit (But not breaking the actual remote surprisingly). "**No,** Gir! Come! There is work to do if we are to dispose of my worst enemy..." Zim says and moves towards a small stand that suddenly lifts into the air above the ground, revealing a circular disc surrounded by light.

I watch curiously as Zim steps on with the much shorter Gir and stare in shock when the disc suddenly takes them down below the floor like an elevator and disappears. "Perfect." I whisper and finally stand up. I move to the elevator and pause, getting a good look around the house first. It's not very big. There's only a kitchen, a dining room, a living room, and the elevator which I assume leads to Zim's base.

I wonder where he sleeps?

I stand by the elevator and it opens to reveal the disc once more. I take a breath, hoping I won't expose myself in doing this, and step on the disc. The descent is long and frightening but I stay alert and when the elevator stops I duck into the base and crouch on the ground, ready for a fight. But Zim is further into the lab and hasn't seen me yet. So I make like a spider and climb up the pipe and electrical wire riddled wall where I can easily blend into the dark shadows cast in the eerie lab and watch Zim from a birds eye view.

"_What'sthat_?" Gir asks as though it were one word. "It's an Earth rock, Gir. A, ah, **D****ie-Men**." Zim says, holding up my diamond in his gloved fingers as he begins to put it in some metal contraption. He **did** take my diamond!_ I knew it_! If he destroys it, I'll destroy** him**! "Don't touch it, Gir!" Zim says sternly, smacking the dogs' paw away from my diamond. I'm about one second away from jumping down and getting it myself but I force myself to wait. I need to know more about this 'Get rid of Dib' plan.

"Whyyyyyyy?" Gir whines annoyingly. "Because, Gir! This Die-Men," Zim speaks the obviously foreign word slowly and his mispronounciation of the word is starting to get on my nerves. "Is crucial in the destruction of Dib." I frown and lean in, moving a bit closer as Zim puts my diamond in some kind of glass box in front of a giant screen that appears out of no where. "Computer, I want you to scan this-Die-Men. I wish to know the power it possesses."

"Whatever," The computer responds with a sigh-_Wait_, the computer** sighed**? Man, this is weird! "Okay," THe computer responds after a moment. "The Die-Men appears to be only a shinny rock that the humans wear for show or give as gifts. You know to show affection and stuff." The computer says, flashing several images of diamonds (Including what I'm guessing is how they think the word is spelled: Die-Men) and a picture of an _overly _over-joyed woman having a diamond slipped on her finger by a cheesy-grinned man. Apparently proposing to her.

"Hm, yes," Zim comments uninterestedly'. "And what about it's** power**? How does it-_destroy men_?" Zim asks and I almost feel like laughing knowing that a diamond (Or Die-Men as he puts it) can actually _kill men_! Well, Gaz did say he was pretty stupid...

"I don't know!" The computer answers immpatiently which I think is very uncharacteristic of a computer. "I guess you could use it to,_ I don't know_, make a laser or something?"

"Yees," Zim says, apparently pondering the idea in his head. "Yes! A laser! I could use this Die-Men to destroy Dib once and for all! And the Steev boy as well!" Zim says, pacing the lab excitedly while Gir trails along happily. A laser. I guess that could work...Hm, maybe it's time for me to put a stop to this before Zim actually creates something dangerous! Besides, I'm not about to let Zim mess up my diamond or try to hurt Dib-

"I will have to thank the human girl Kae for this victory!" Zim says and I'm shocked, not only that he knows my name but that he knows how to pronounce my name. Kai. Not Kay. Kai... "She has been most helpful..."

"Uhh, sir?" The Computer asks stopping me once more from descending from the ceiling to listen. "What?" Zim snaps sharply. "I ran a diagnostic on the Die-Men and found this-" The computer says, displaying a picture of the diamond up close on a microscopic level, revealing numerous codes inscribed on the tiny rock. "Apparently there is hidden data all over this Die-Men. Probably holding information about the Kae human."

Data? On the diamond? I think back to the rest of my bracelet hidden safely in my room and pale. **What data?** I feel faint and I lean so far off the ceiling that I nearly fall off and must regain my balance before I come crashing down. If there's data on my diamond, then that means it was put there by my parents! But then_...Oh, no_! "Then what are you waiting for?" Zim asks the computer, apparently jsut as interested in it as I am. "Decode the data and display it on the screen! Now!" Zim commands and I finally snap out of it.

**No!** I can't let Zim decode the data. Whatever it is, if it was imprinted on this diamond-

It must've been from my parents. And it must be important.

Zim** can't** have it!

I leap off the ceiling, summersaulting in mid-air to safely land, crouched with both feet, on the ground with one hand steadying me on the floor. "What-Who are you?" Zim questions staring at me in shock. Dib is probably the only one to have ever broken in here before. "And what are you doing in my secret base!"

I don't answer but instead take his moment of shock to rush him. The sudden movement causes Zim to stummble backward but I stop just a foot or so away near my diamond and use my elbow to break it out of it's glassy prison, sending a shower of glass all over the place. "_No!_ What have you done?" Zim shouts stepping forward angrily. "It will take me hours to find the right Die-Men!" Zim says angrily, balling his fists threateningly while Gir just looks on in confusion.

"Then, I gues you'll have start looking!" I retort, figuring he'd eventually find out who I was anyways (I mean, what other girl would know that he had my diamond and then go out and steal it back from him all on the same day?). Then, with one gloved hand, I sweep all of the shards off the table and onto the ground, watching carefully to see where my diamond lands. I have a pretty good eye for things like this and I already know exactly where my diamond lies on the floor.

But Zim doesn't.

"_You'll pay for that_!" Zim growls before turning to Gir. "_Gir!_ Find the Die-Men!"

"_Yessir!"_ Gir replies, snapping to attention before clammouring to the ground to find the diamond but instead start chewing on some wires. "I'll take care of the human." Zim says with a smirk that might've actually been a little frightening if he weren't...Well, Zim!

"Bring it!" I hiss, curling my finger for him to come at me and after a brief moment of the two of us staring at eachother challengingly, he does. I side step him easily and deliver a swift kick to his back. "_Too slow_!" I taunt as he regains his balance, rubbing the a spot on his lower back and then charges at me with an angry cry. I block his first blow with my wrists and strike out swiftly at him with my left, which he blocks with his right, and then aim a punch at his abdomen with my right.

My fast meets a solid but it doesn't seem to phase Zim much and he responds by kneeing me in the stomach and gripping me with both hands before swinging me around and hurling me across the room with surprising strength. "Ahhh!" I hiss when I slam into something hard on the opposite side of the room. "I'm going to ask one one more time human," Zim warns, moving towards where I still lie on the ground assessing how badly I hurt my back. "_Who are you_?"

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" I ask, suddenly rising into a crouch so I can throw out my leg and trip him up. (My back is fine apparently!) I move towards him where he sits on his butt on the floor, not sure if I should continue the fight or make a run for it with my diamond. "Oh I think I have a pretty good idea of who you are," ZIm says with a sneer and I can feel myself grow tense. I think he has a good idea of who I am, too. "I just want to hear you say it!" Zim says pulling a similar move that I did on him and entangles his legs in mine, causing me to fall down next to him.

I scrammble to get up but I'm pinned to the floor by my shoulders with Zim hovering over me. I try to throw him off but I can't move him because right at that moment, four mechanical arms sprout from his backpack and brace themselves against the walls and floor. "Get off me!" I shout trying to throw him off and manage to shake one shoulder free right as Zim reaches for my mask and I catch his wrist just intime before he can tear it off. "Not-until I see-your-face!" Zim argues, struggling for control until I place both my feet on his abdomen and launch him and his spider-like arms up and over me, sending him crashing into some important-looking computers against the opposite wall.

Deciding it's time to go, I scrammble for the spot where the diamond is and reach for it only to find that Gir has gotten to it first. I stare at the robot a second and his eyes glow red threateningly. "Give me the diamond!" I command holding out my hand. "My master wishes to use this Die-Men for his almighty and glorious-" He begins but quickly drops my diamond when presented with another peice of candy.

I snatch up my diamond and bolt.

But by this time, Zim has untangled himself from his metal arms and is now pursuing me once more, shouting something behind me. I make it to the elevator before he does and begin to travel up. I breathe a sigh of relief at having regained my diamond and tuck it away safely in my pocket just as the elevator comes to a hault in the livingroom. I make for the door but am stopped by a pair of really badly mechanized robots. "What the hell-" I murmur staring at the freaky things.

"Ooooh no running in the house now! Noooo no nooo!" The male robot scolds in his grating robotic voice, wagging a metal finger at me . "Come'ere and let me give you a huuuug!" The female says making a grab for me and I turn on my heel and instead head for the window-

Only to find it locked.

"No way out, _human_!" Zim taunts, filling the entire living room with his metal arms and his creepy alien prescence, hovering in the air with the use of his metal arms. I have to admit he looks pretty intimidating right now! And it doesn't help that he towers nearly three feet over me and I'm at the obvious disadvantage. I'm trapped. "Looks like you'll have to surrender." He says, brandinshing what looks like a pair of electrified hand-cuffs. I glance around once. No way out.

Time to improvise!

I jump onto the dinner table and the make a giant leap up and stick my SITE gloves to the ceiling. I then swing back and forth to gain momentum, kicking my feet off Zim's chest before thrusting my legs forward with all my strength and I burst right through the window and out onto the ground.

**Mission Accomplished...**

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! IT REALLY HELPS! NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP SOON...**

**~THE SCRIBE! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 I, Spy pt 1

_**Okay, since Invader Zim was cancelled so soon and never really focused on it's main character's backgrounds (save for maybe Zims but it all seemed very vague to me) or a larger plot or story line, I'm just going to make up one of my own. I'm wingin' it! It seems to be working out just fine...I think. Besides, I don't want this whole FanFic to be focused mainly on the fact that Zim is an alien bent on taking over Earth and Dib is just trying to stop him It hink there's much more to be explored here...But enough of that! Here is Part 1 of Episode 2! Enjoy! ;D**_

_**P.S. I DO NOT own I.Z OR It's characters...Just my story...**_

_P.S. AGAIN!_

_ I know Zim is much different than the Zim we all knew from the show but I got my inspiration for this entire story based on someone's drawn interpretation of him on youtube. A video called "Invader Zim Tribute-Let it rock"._ (You'll know it when you see it!) Lol_ don't ask how I got there! :P But anyways, it inspired this whole story so if you're curious enough to see why check it out! Okay, I'll let you get to the story already! ENJOY! :D_

**Episode 2;Part 1: _I, Spy_**

The second I got home I threw myself down on the couch and fell asleep, comforted at having my daimond back in it's little holder on my bracelet; Safe in the little vault in my bedroom wall. Of course I didn't go to sleep right away. I first had to check up on my sister and Mom. And then, even when I_ did_ lay on the couch, all I could do was stare at the door for what felt like hours; even though I knew Zim wouldn't pursue me.

Not yet.

I'm still not his enemy just yet. Not like Dib. And that isn't really my intention. But he **did** steal from me. And I **had** to get my diamond back. No matter what the cost. Especially now that I know its'_ full value_. I mean, it was precious to me already since it was a gift from my mother but now that I know that it possesses information that may be vital to my cause, it's all the more so. And I know Zim won't stop until he gets it back.

Of course, after our encounter, I'm not too worried. I can tell he's gotten **a little** smarter since I last heard Dib say something about Zim wanting to crash another planet into the Earth; But just thinking back to that reassures me that I'm safe. " _'Yeah..._' " I thought to myself, settling onto the couch with my hands behind my head as my eyes began to drift shut. " 'I can take a breather for a while. I'll be ready if, and when, he comes. Besides, I have_ the advantage_. And he's an idiot.' "

So, having conviced myself I was safe, I fell asleep...

* * *

I wake up with a hearty sigh that ends in a hiss of pain. I rub the sore spot on my back from when I feel against the wall at Zim's and look around, my eyes squinting at the bright light. It's **really** bright outside. It's never _this_ bright this early in the morning..."Oh-!" I cry with a curse, flying off the couch. I overslept!_ I'm late for school_! Oh my god, it's practically 9 o'clock already! I have Mr. Elliots' next period with Gaz! And the project is due **TODAY!**

_Why didn't anyone wake me up?_

I race through the house, pulling on the first thing that reaches my hands (A plaid grey skirt) and pull on a black blouse as well. I throw on my socks and shoes and shake my wavy hair out of it's braid, making nice looking ripples in my black hair. Not bad! I snatch my backpack and am about to dash out the door when I pause. I snatch Dib's SITE gloves and bolt out the door.

Then I'm cycling down the road at what feels like light speed.

I haven't ridden my bike in a long time but apparently I'm still pretty good at it. I can even do a couple tricks, hopping on and off the side walk and making sharp turns in the road, even jumping onto a bus bench and riding along the seat before jumping back off and continuing on my way to school.

I finally come to a stop light and glance at Dib's watch/tranquilizer.

"9:30." I breathe glancing down the block.** Hi-SKool** (As it is incorrectly spelled) is only five minutes away and I can see it from where I sit on my bike among the other cars. I decide to take a little detour before heading to school. I need to blow off some time so that when everyone changes classes at the end of the hour, I can blend in with the other kids and slip into class, unnoticed.

As long as I don't get caught by security (Or Ms. Bitters) I should be fine...

* * *

**_20MINUTES LATER_**

Okay, it's five minutes until the next bell.

After I park my bike, I move towards the side of the building and acivate Dib's_ SITE_ gloves. I then scale up the trunk of the closest tree, ignoring the irritating breeze that lifts my skirt a few times, and then step onto the roof of the school. From there, I go to the lose shingle (The one kids used to ditch classes before they were discovered and never heard from again) and slip inside and into the dark attic-like part of the building. (I'm starting to regret my choice of breatfast at McMeaty's...)

Anyways, it's safe for me to use this exit now since the school has dropped it's guard. Even so, Kids are _still_ too scared to use it to this day. Who could blame them?

I make my way through the darkness, moving through the more secluded areas of the school until I reach familiar ground. Our school is fairly large but we only have one building, that holds grades 9 through 12. It's pretty huge though! It's not the cleanest, pretties or high-tech school around but it's better than grade school! There are more places to go, different teachers to see and there are more people to talk to.

Believe it or not, I'm actually a pretty social girl. I have to be if we want people to follow Us and our ideas. That and it's pretty nice being surrounded by people sometimes. It makes me feel...Safe.

Anyways, I make it to the lower levels of the school and look around the corner that leads into the hall where my locker is. I have to get my books. But I also have to avoid security. You do **not** want to be caught by security! Anyone caught outside class without a pass will be sent to detention for the entire day. Detention is like prison...Only so much worse...

The coast looks clear so far so I hurry to my locker and punch in the code on the little number pad and snatch my books out of my locker. I take care to close my locker quietly, locking it once more, and turn around to get to my next class when-

"Zim!" I gasp in shock nearly jumping out of my skin at the sight of the alien, barely managing to hold onto my books when I jump in surprise. "Running a little_ late_ today," Zim says, taking a step forward to close in the distance between us. The lockers are not far behind me. "Aren't we?"

"No!" I say hurriedly, trying to get around him but he blocks my path stealthily and I glare into his oversized blue eyes angrily. There's something about Zim-Something that's really...Intimidating. It may be the fact that he's just a really creepy-looking alien; or that I'm alone with him in the hall after breaking into his secret base that makes me a little uncomfortable. I wonder...Maybe he still doesn't know it was me. "I just forgot my book-Is all." I add a little nervously, reaching for my bracelet but pulling my hand back when I remember that I left it at home.

I hadn't wanted to risk _losing it again!_

"_Uh, huh."_ Zim says flatly, obviously not buying it. Geez, for being as dumb as he is, Zim can sure give the air of being much more intelligent than he lets on. Maybe he** is** smarter than he lets on..."I have to go-" I say, pushing past Zim but I only make it a step or two before he suddenly latches onto my elbow and I give a sharp cry of pain. I didn't realize I'd hurt it when I broke my diamond out of the glass box in his lab.

I hope it's just a bruise...

"Rough night?" Zim asks wickedly, staring me down and I know it's no use. I'm found out. "I could ask** _you_ **the same thing!" I say glancing sharply to the bruise on his cheek but he only narrows his eyes in anger, his unnatural features taking a grim, twisted look, and I glare back at him a moment before I yank my arm free only to have him unexpectedly snatch my upper arm and push me back against the lockers. My back is still sore from being thrown into the wall and for a moment I'm stunned in pain.

"Don't toy with me_ human!" _Zim spits, his over-sized mouth revealing sharp teeth and an odd-looking tounge. "I _know_ it was you last night. And I know who you are-**Kae.** But since my battle isn't with you, _at the moment_, I'm willing to give you one chance, and one chance **_only_**, to return to me the Die-Men. If you refuse, then I will take it from you_ by force-_"

"Listen, you little cretin!" I interject angrily, snatching his gloved wrist before spinning him around to pin him back against the lockers instead with a loud _klang_! "Stay out of my way and_ leave me alone_! The **diamond** is mine and if you want it you'll have to go through **me**! I won't tell the world your _little secret_, Zim; Who would believe me even if I_ did_? But I _will_ make your life _**miserable**_ if you steal from me again!" I hiss, keeping my voice barely above a whisper.

"That's _hardly_ a threat!" Zim taunts, shoving me off him with a rough push on my shoulder and I bawl my fists, ready for a fight and see him do the same with his three fingers. "You may know _my_ little secret; but I know _yours_ too!" Zim says and I feel my entire body go numb and my mouth open in shock when his words finally sink in._ This is my worst nightmare come to life_. Being discovered. Losing the fight for the truth. The truth about **Them**.

All because of Zim.

"_What did you say_?" I whisper in disbelief, feeling my eyes widen in either shock, fear, or pure rage; or maybe all three! "Let's just say, I** know** what you are." Zim says, crossing his arms knowingly with a smirk, not realizing how close to death he really is right now. "And I'm not afraid to let _everyone else_ know it, too."

The second these words leave Zim's mouth I catch a funny scent to them. I don't think we're thinking the same thing. Me and _the Others_ don't_ have_ a name. So how could he know what We are? What could he possibly know that**_ I_** don't? Was he able to copy the data on my diamond? Or worse yet-

Was he able to interpret it?

But before I can even think of anything to say back, the bell rings and the hall explodes with kids all rushing to their classes.

"This isn't over, Zim." I say quietly despite the roar of the crowd of students all rushing by and occasionally running into me and Zim while we continue to stare each other down. I can tell he thinks that he has won this round. And maybe he has; But I'll find _some way_ to get that information back. Whatever **it** is. And when I do I'll make sure he pays for messing with me in the first place!

"_Definately_." He agrees.

* * *

The project sucked.

My voice tremmbled, I completely forgot everything about the vampire apacolypse of 30312 and I'm sure I looked like a complete idiot infront of the entire class. Even Gaz could tell I was out of it but didn't question me on it until later. But I couldn't tell her the problem. I couldn't let her know I'd gone to Zim's house last night and that I may have put our entire mission in jeapordy.

_I have to fix this._

But how? I have to trick Zim somehow. I have to delete the information from Zims' computer and I have deterr him away from finding out the truth about _**'Us'**_. But how? He must know something's up by now. The first thing I need to do is find out exactly what Zim knows. The only way to do that is run a diagnostic on my diamond and have it decoded so I can find out what Zim knows about me.

That's why I need Dib.

But not _Dib_ himself. I need his technology. Again. This time, when I come over to his and Gaz's house, I sleep over. Tomorrow's saturday anyways so I just send Meila ( my sister) to her friends' house across the street. My neighbors are pretty stupid but they know about my mom's condition and they look after her whenever I'm not home. They don't mind it so much because it gives them someone to talk to. Even if she never really responds.

I keep close to Dib most of the day while I'm at Gaz's house.

I return the SITE gloves and socks even though I've actually grown attatched to using them to get around and I'm sure he hasn't even noticed their absence. I wait until dark, when even Gaz has fallen asleep before I get my gear on and sneak into Dib's room. At first, I can't tell if he's asleep or not; But then I hear him give a loud snore followed by a sigh and I know he's out.

_(Somehow, I just knew he was a snorer!)_

I creep past his bed, taking a quick peak at his still features. " 'He's actually kind of cute when he's asleep. Huh, he looks pretty comfortable too. Like you could just snuggle up next to him and- **Woah**! Time out! What am I thinking? **Focus**!' " I command myself, moving away from the sleeping Dib. " 'The computer! Get to the computer!' " I move to the table and turn on the computer.

At first, I''m scared the light from the computer will wake Dib up but he just turns over in his bed and continues to snore softly. It's **really** cute...

I wait for the computer to load and feel my heart sink when I find I need a passcode to get into the files. Now what? I try entering several bogus passwords: Paranormal, Mysetrious Mysteries, Alien, Bigfoot, and even **Chickenfoot;** But nothing works. I almost give up and begin to leave when I notice something next to the screen. It's an I.D., I think, with a goofy picture of Dib when he was younger, smiling that silly smile...

There's also a username too. A code name I believe. I type in the word: _Mothman_...

And I'm in!

I search around a few files and end up stummbling on one labled, "The 'Zim' File." I hesitantly click on it and am shocked to find an entire library focusing solely on** Zim**. There are numerous pictures (No of Zim without his desguise or really anything useful), failed schemes, (both from Zim and Dib to destroy eachother )as well as world domination attempts made by Zim, a complete schematic of Zim's base, and a journal-type Log (probably meant to record Dib's many confrontations with Zim). I end up clicking on a folder labeled "Strengths and Character Analysis".

I find it slightly disturbing the amount of diligence put into putting all of this together.

It's actually **really** creepy.

Several words jump out at me numerous times: Idiot, Moron, Alien, Alien Scumb-But mostly Idiot. I finally exit out of that file and then go in search for a way to scan my diamond but I'm not much of a 'techie' and I just can't seem to find anything. I'm about to give up when I hear a shift from behind me. I listen first before turning but I don't hear Dib snoring behind me.

Then there's an arm across my throat and I'm yanked back from the computer table.

I try to get away but Dib's got his arm thrown tightly against my neck and I can't get away. "Who are you? And what are you dong with my computer?" Dib questions holding on tighter and I fear for a moment he'll try to unmask me. I don't want to hurt him, (Afterall, his leg is still broken! Brace, or no brace.) but I have to get away so I twist out of his grasp and twist his arm behind his back, holding onto him by the collar with my other hand. " 'Now what! How am I going to get out of this one?' " I think frantically as I look around for an escape.

"Are you working for Zim?" Dib asks, limping slightly on his bad leg as he tries to get out of my hold, and I suddenly remember the watch! " 'I'll feel bad for this later!' " I think to myself, aiming the watch under Dib's nose and activate the tranquilizer spray. "Hey! Is that my...My watch?" Dib asks as he begins to fall unconsious and I hurry to lead him to the bed before he collapses but he's already getting heavier and I find it difficult to lift him. "...Aw, man...Can't...Stay...Awake..." Dib murmers before his legs give out and his weight brings us down.

We're close enough to the bed to were I can toss him onto the edge and then work him the rest of the way on.

"You won't...Get awayy...With thisss..." Dib mummbles as I finish throwing his long legs on the bed before he finally falls unconsious. "Sorry Dib!" I whisper once he begins to snore again and I quietly sneak back over to his computer and continue browsing through his files. I'll make this up to him somehow. Besides, he's still in danger; being Zim's target and all. As soon as I decode the information on my diamond and erase the data from Zim's computer, I will help protect him from whatever Zim is planning.

Hopefully, Zim doesn't figure out that my diamond is not the_ only one_ on this planet...

* * *

**_THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW! MORE CHAPTERS COMING UP SOON!_**

**_~THE SCRIBE! :D_**


End file.
